Insomnia
by DrunkenGypsy
Summary: Oneshot about Alucard dealing with his fledglings insomnia. Wow, I'm rubbish at summaries. Reviews are welcome!


Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since she had last slept. Standing in front of a mirror, she examined herself. Her face was pale, even paler than usual, if that was even possible. Dark, swollen eyes looked back at her, eyeballs a reddish white, her cheeks had started falling in, as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. But she had eaten, much more than she was allowed to, but of no avail. Feeding had always managed to give her strength but without any sleep even a gallon of blood couldn't help her.

It was almost time to go to bed. Normally she would look forward to it but during the past weeks, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She just used to lie there, as still as a corpse, while thinking about ehy she couldn't drift off to sleep. She needed to rest desperately but she knew she wouldn't. Not this night, anyway. Nor the next. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again.

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and headed over to her coffin, which didn't only look really comfortable, it also was. Lying down, she closed the lid. There was nothing there but deep darkness and silence. She was alone with her thoughts again, which always swirled around the one question. Why couldn't she sleep?

She didn't know for how long she had been lying there when a sudden knocking almost made her shriek. She opened the lid slowly. There stood the one person that might know what was wrong with her, the only one who could help her, yet the only one she could never go to with her problems. He was the one who had sired her, who had turned her into this beast. He was a rough man, strict, strong, unforgiving. He managed to make her want to run away with nothing more than a glance. Yet he stood there, his features calm. He looked down at her, if she hadn't known it better she would've said he almost looked worried.

"You aren't sleeping." His voice was calm as he took another step closer to the coffin. He knelt down beside it. "Speak with me. What is wrong?" She looked up at him, unsure if he really wanted to know or if this was just one of his cruelties. She didn't answer right away, as she had no idea what to say. He looked at her, his features still calm. "I am your sire, I expect obedience." She looked away from him. "I..."

He got a hold of her arm and made her sit up, gentle but determined. She sat up immediately, not wanting him to get mad at her. "Answer me now." She turned her head to look at him. "I don't know, master." He raised an eyebrow. His black hair hid one half of his face, but one half was enough to scare the living shit out of you. He didn't wear his usual clothes but a grey shirt and black leather pants. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

She scratched her forehead, she was so very tired. "I'm sorry, master. I have been drinking much more blood than I am allowed to during the past three weeks." His eyes grew a bit darker, his features becoming colder. "Why." She was surprised he hadn't already hit her. "I haven't been sleeping for a few weeks. I was growing weaker by the day, I thought more blood would help me." He still looked angry. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Really, master, I don't know. I just couldn't. I am cold. All the time. Blankets don't help, I really don't know what's wrong with me, master. But I am so very tired." She raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, her left arm still held by her master's strong hand. She looked at him as she heard him sigh, his hand leaving her upper arm. His face had changed, he didn't look angry anymore but sad. "Why haven't you told me so weeks ago?" She looked down and bit her lip. Why hadn't she told him before? Because she didn't think she could tell him such a thing, she didn't think he'd care. "I didn't want you to think I was weak. And I didn't think you would care. I wanted to deal with it on my own." She heard him sigh again. "I have noticed that you grew weaker. You look like a pile of shit. Honestly, you should've come to me." He slipped his right arm around her upper body and pulled her up with him when standing up. His left arm were shoved under her knees. He lifted her up, she was rather surprised by his actions and let out a small gasp. "What are you doing?" He used the shadows to transport them to another room. It was completely dark, so she couldn't see anything at the beginning but after a while her eyes grew accustomed to the blackness.

It was his room. She had been in here once before, but she normally wasn't allowed to come here. He still hadn't answered her question when he started walking over to a big bed. His coffin stood in the middle of the room, there was little other furniture. She looked up at him in confusion when he put her gently on the bed. "Master?" He still didn't answer. Instead, he pushed her back down as she wanted to sit up, took the blanket, and tucked her in. "I will observe you while you sleep. Therefore you will sleep here." She looked up at him, he had sat down on the edge of the bed. He put one hand on her forehead, his expression changing to concern slightly before turning back to normal. "You are burning. I do not understand this. You are dead, you cannot get sick." She didn't know what she should do or say. She hadn't thought there was something master didn't know. "If I am burning, why am I still cold?" It was true, she was freezing and shivering under the covers. He raised an eyebrow and moved. Pulling off his shirt, he slipped into the bed next to her. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. "What are you doing?!" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I will have a taste."

Underneath the blanket, he moved to hover over her small form, his leg between her thighs, his arms on each side of her body. His face was about a foot away from hers. She looked at him in shock, her hands trying to hide her neck from his gaze, pulling up her shoulders as far as possible. "Don't." She looked away from his piercing eyes, whispering only one word to make him stop. She didn't want him to bite her, he did that often enough and it always hurt so much she wanted to die right on the spot. She could feel his hand on her cheek as he made her look at him. "Do not turn away from me." She shivered beneath his touch. "You are afraid." It wasn't a question but a statement. Of course, he knew when she was afraid, it was like he could smell it. "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up at him, his eyes showed curiosity. He didn't seem to lie to her. But the other times had hurt so much, it almost hurt remembering it.

"It always hurts." He sighed. Going down on one elbow, his face came closer to hers, his hand was still holding her face. "When was the last time I drank from you?" She didn't know why he was asking such a thing now but she still answered. She knew he didn't like it when she didn't answer his questions. "Yes. That was about three weeks ago." He nodded slowly. "Why did I do it back then?" She thought about that. "I don't really remember. I had done something wrong and you were not satisfied with my work." He chuckled quietly, it send shivers up her spine. "That's correct. It was a punishment. The last time before that, do you remember it?" She shook her head. She really didn't remember. "Well, I will remind you. It was about five weeks ago. You had disobeyed my orders. You know I don't like that." He chuckled again. "It was also a punishment, yes." Her voice a quiet but he heard her just as fine.

"Did you notice that I always drink from you as a punishment? Don't you think punishments are supposed to hurt?" She thought about that. As much as she hated it, the answer was probably yes. She nodded. "I am not punishing you. I want to know what is wrong with you." He looked at her, their eyes locking. "I am not going to hurt you." His hand still rested on her left cheek, his thumb stroking her gently. "Do you trust me?" That was a rather odd question. He had done so many cruel things to her but he had also always saved her life when she couldn't do it on her own. She nodded again. "Good. Relax." His right hand left her cheek and grabbed her chin, slowly turning her head. He felt her tense as he ran a finger over her neck. "Just breathe and relax. I will not hurt you. Promise."

He brought his face down to her neck a started planting soft kisses all over it, sometimes licking or nibbling. When he felt her starting to relax, he slipped his arm under her and brought her closer to him, his left hand at her cheek. She started breathing heavily and he knew she was ready, so he sank his fangs into her and started drinking. She hissed but stayed like she was, relaxed and clinging to him. Her arms had wrapped around him a while ago and he didn't seem to mind. He felt her growing weaker with every gulp but he wouldn't stop drinking even when she asked him to do so. He just pulled her closer and swallowed down her blood in big swigs. She closed her eyes and kept them shut, feeling even more tired. She knew that she would pass out every moment. Of course, he knew that, too. In fact, that was the very thing he was hoping to achieve.

Her arms fell down to the mattress as everything went completely black, she couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything anymore. He gently put her down, still taking a few sips of her blood. When he sensed her unconsciousness, he licked her wounds which healed almost immediately and turned her to the side. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, tucking her in nicely, he lied down behind her, pulling her close to him, his chest pressing to her back. She was still hot, all the while shivering. Her blood had had a foul taste, he had never tasted anything like it before. He didn't even know how to describe it and he certainly didn't know what to do. The only possibility that came to his mind was replacing her blood. All of it. That would take a while. He would have to drain her completely, leave her like that for a while until nothing of it remained, and then he would feed her his own blood until she at least had some of her powers back. And then she would have to drink lots of human blood. Yes, that seemed to be a good idea. He would go for it first thing in the morning.


End file.
